


墓

by tsuna5136



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuna5136/pseuds/tsuna5136
Summary: －战国basara二创同人文－CP是长曾我部元亲X德川家康－此文《墓》为家康旧历生日文《笛》的后续补完。cp为元亲x家康。－因应战国Basara的元亲红线结局设定往下延伸，此文里德川家康已被长曾我部元亲误杀，因此并无德川幕府的江户时代。请确认能接受此一历史架空设定者再往下阅读。感谢。－因作者本人的私心设定，此文里有不少政宗和元亲的互动，当然绝对不会牵涉到ＣＰ问题，加之作者向来都清水的很，请放心阅读。
Relationships: 長曾我部元親/德川家康





	墓

**Author's Note:**

> 幾年前在部落格的文章,做個搬運~

**墓**

『呼、呼、呼呼…』

一片漆黑的战场，踩在血腥的泥地上无法站稳，就连视线都模糊不清，眼前究竟有些什么？除了一片金黄色的影子，他什么都无法辨识。 

又是梦吗？同样的梦－

每一天，每一天都重复着那一天的梦－ 

『家康…是你吗！？是你做的吗！？』

自己的嘴里不受控制的说出了和那天一模一样的话语，手上的动作也彷佛有了自我的意识般，挥舞起自己最熟悉的长枪－他不想要这样的，他想大喊住手！停手！快停止！但是，没有用，没有用－手里的长枪一遍又一遍的，砸在眼前那个金黄色的身影上，直到自己的眼前被溅出的血遮蔽了视线、直到血腥的味道越来越浓，直到那身影越来越踉跄，最后跌坐在一块大石头前。

『说话啊！为什么不说话！你是默认了吗！』

金黄色的身影咳出了血，然后，对着自己，缓缓的道出了破碎的音节－

『 』

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

时值日之本室町时代的战国乱世，即使是在经历了一场决定天下之分的大仗过后，依然是阴风惨惨，腥味正浓。在几个月前的关原合战开打前，统领东军势力的总大将德川家康，因陷入了毛利元就与大谷吉继的计策之中而命殒于好友长曾我部元亲之手。

然而，天下大势并没有因此就被归属于西军，事后，从杂贺孙市那得知一切事情真相的长曾我部因此大受打击，一蹶不振、西军总大将石田三成则因得知了家康惨死乃因西军的计谋让元亲背叛了好友，感到自己已无立场抗战追击，最后下落不明；东军方面，德川家康的三河兵反而因为大将惨死，凭着一股替主子报仇的悲愤之心，由本多忠胜领军，与伊达政宗合作攻下了一场又一场的胜利。

随后，伊达政宗统领了日之本，成为了最后战国时代的终结者。

然而，这一路上踏过的尸体与血腥，简直不是可以简单细数的数量，伊达政宗在最后的胜利之战落幕后，花了不少时间在凭吊已逝之人与现存大名的后续处理。 

时间…流逝… 

延廊外的雨，淅沥淅沥地下着，朦朦胧胧的天色，让即使是正午的时分，远处的田地、山峦，都隐微不见了。 

「政宗大人，政宗大人…」

伊达家的心腹－片仓小十郎正在走廊上来回走动着寻找着自己的主子，手上还抱着一迭又一迭的滚动条，等着他口中的人来处理。

「政宗大人…您果然在这里吗？」绕着长长的走廊走到小庭院，看到躺卧在廊上望着雨的独眼龙。 

「ＨＡ－又被你给找到啦－唉呦还带着那些东西过来…」

「这些都是必须由政宗大人您亲自批阅的文件。」

「真是设想周到啊…你就不能让我好好休息一下吗？」 

「您已经休息整整一个时辰了。」

「ＯＨ…别这样嘛，来，陪我喝一杯！」

「……政宗大人，一大早就喝酒容易伤身。」

「偶一为之没关系啦…连日都是大雨，心情都跟着郁闷起来了。你也喝杯酒，配着雨声，让心情好过一点。」 

「……您在，想念那个人吗？」 

「……」

忽然停止了的对话，让周遭仅剩下雨势哗啦哗啦的声响，格外地…引人神伤。

「ＨＡ…那家伙，说要成为太阳呢…结果啊，从他死讯传出的那天到现在，天色都，不好啊…」独眼龙举起酒杯，像是要撷取天上露水似地微晃了一下。

「政宗大人…」 

啪答啪答…远处传来了急促的脚步声，两人抬眼一瞧，报信的下属有点狼狈的在廊上跪下。

「政宗大人，小十郎大人，四国的长曾我部元亲求见。」

「！」「！」 

「他来做什么…」小十郎皱了皱眉头，细想了一下之前给予这位西军大名的发落，对方好像没有什么怨言似的，都过了这半把个月了，现下忽然来到奥州，究竟有什么打算？

「ＨＡ！有什么关系呢？就叫他进来吧！你，把客人请到客室去，我一会儿就过去。」

「是！」

「政宗大人，您打算怎么做？」

「还能怎么做？听听他到底要说什么吧！」伊达政宗站起身，伸了个懒腰，将刚才没喝完的酒转了转酒杯，一瞬间，全洒落在了廊外。青色的酒和淡色的雨，落在一起，转瞬间，就消失在雨中了。

「去听听看那个令太阳失色的家伙，究竟要说些什么吧！」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 

自己最近，总是在作梦。

梦到的，全都是过去的记忆，关于那个人的回忆。

有自己毫无理智的，杀死了对方的那一天的回忆。 

有他们分手时，飞扬在蓝天之下的船帆的回忆。

以及第一次见到彼此时，把对方打的体无完肤的回忆。

……回想起来，他们的初见面，并不怎么光采，两边都是。

见到那个孩子时，对他的印象仅仅就只有弱小的战力，身为当家却居然还只是个个头连他腰身都不到的少年，以及他身旁那巨大的机械盔甲。其他？其他的，什么也没有。

但是在亲自交手后却发现，这个看似弱小的草包，却隐藏着巨大的坚强与意志，他高声的说着：『我要成为天下人！拯救这个世界！』尽管根本全身是血，极为凄惨，早已经站不起来握不起枪，却挣扎的死抓住自己的脚踝不放，一遍一遍的说着。那气势反倒令俯视对方的自己感到胆怯不已，一个踉跄差点就要栽倒。 

若从第三者来看，那场面或许是十分的滑稽，一个身上连条伤痕都没有的胜利者，却被一个看起来随时都会被踩扁的小鬼给抓住了脚无法动弹。

可是，没有人敢上前救助其中一方，他的小弟们是，对方的机械铠甲也是。因为，全都被那个小鬼的气势给震慑住了。

或许从那个时候开始，他就…

「长曾我部！喂！长曾我部元亲！」 

哗啦！！

一阵温水浇头，令元亲感到脑袋恍惚了一阵。抬起头，看到面前独眼的黑发男子口里拿着空了的茶碗对着他。

「……伊达政宗。」搔搔头，眨了一下眼睛再度看清了对面的男人。

「ＳＨＩＦＴ！总算醒啦？大老远跑来，结果ＹＯＵ就给我整整发呆了快半盏茶的时间！要是不拿杯茶来泼，我看ＹＯＵ要呆到晚上！」政宗将空了的茶碗重重的摆在了元亲的面前，整了整衣襟坐回了他的位置。

「……抱歉，俺，发了会呆。」

「ＨＡ！传说中的西海之鬼也会发呆啊？说吧！ＹＯＵ是来做什么的？」一旁的侍从再次替自己斟满了茶水，而对方那正大喇喇碎碎念的伊达政宗喝的似乎是酒。

「你…正中午就喝酒啊？」元亲倒也不是介意对方喝酒却没给他倒酒，喝酒成性了的自己其实也会喝茶，何况，他觉得自己最近实在喝得太多了，部下们都忍不住劝他少喝几壶。 

可是…不喝酒，他会很难…忘掉一些事情。

「ＮＯ ＷＡＹ！不喝酒，我会很难忘掉一些事！」

「！？」脑子里想的话语，立刻就被对方给抢先说了出来，元亲惊吓的抬起了头，望着对方那和自己一样，只剩下一只的眼睛。

「…干嘛？」一直垂着头的大男人忽然这样直愣愣的瞪着自己，政宗也有点吓到了，怎样啊？不会是在介意没给他倒酒吧？

「忘掉…是吗？」元亲白色的头发随着动作有些晃动，眼里盛满了无措、慌张、像个迷路的孩子般…

「……嗯。」瞬间明白了对方正在纠结着什么，政宗微笑了一下，将酒杯放下，起身踱步慢慢走到元亲的面前，两只独眼互相望进了对方的灵魂深处，随后，一字一句，像是怕对方听不清任何一个音节似地说道：

「为了能够忘掉…家康被你杀掉的事。」 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 

霹啪－－

外头阴暗的天气，忽然亮白的闪了一下，巨大的闪电照的整个房间亮的惨白。也打在两人对视着的脸庞。随后，紧跟着闪电而来的雷声轰隆隆地劈下，屋外的雨势，好像变大了。

「……」「……」

对视了一会，政宗叹了口气，转身回到了座位上。 

「…ｙｏｕ希望我这么说吗？」撑着头，政宗问到。

「－呃？」元亲显然尚未从刚刚的震惊中醒转过来，他眨了眨自己仅剩的右眼，看着对面从容不迫的政宗。 

「不是啊？还是，ｙｏｕ更希望我说『我一点都不怪你？』、『这不是你的错』、『家康一定也会原…』 

「闭嘴！！」

元亲站起了身，狠狠的俯视着眼前的伊达政宗，喘着粗气，彷佛下一秒就要扑到政宗身上将他那政在滔滔不绝的嘴给撕裂。

「政宗大人。」外头待命的侍从和龙之右目，眼看着似乎室内的状况似乎一触即发，握紧腰上的佩刀，只要政宗一声令下，他们随时都会上前与长曾我部拼个你死我活！ 

「ＨＡ！小十郎，还有你们，没事，都给我退下。」伊达政宗眼球都懒的转个半圈，被打断话语的样子却依然是一脸的大度，坐姿依旧如常地仰视着元亲，彷佛眼前把自己身子垄罩了个大半的家伙不存在一样。 

「怎么，说到你的痛处，就醒过来了？真奇怪啊，自己做过的事，别人就不可以说三道四的吗？」政宗换了个姿势撑着头，像在看戏般地嘲弄着眼前的人。

「…你、根本‥什么都…」颤抖的白发之鬼，握紧的拳头都看的到青筋。「什么都…不懂…家康…俺是…」 

「是啊，我是不懂你和他之间的关系。」政宗终于站了起来，与有点身高差距的元亲对视。「所以，你到底是来做什么的？求我的原谅？还是求我杀了你？或者，想从我的嘴里听到家康曾经对于你误会他这件事说过什么？」

一踏步，政宗抓起了元亲的衣襟，大声地吼道：「我现在告诉你吧！这件事，我从头到尾全都不知情！你被毛利他们陷害，家康被你杀掉，这些事情，全都是我在战场上听来的！在战况危急，进也不是退也不是的时候听来的！」 

啪！狠狠的一个力道大力一摔，元亲被摔到了席子上。 

「顺便我再告诉你！所有人，包括三河的士兵，还有那个已经在战场上殉主了去的战国最强！也全都是在那家伙死了以后才知道这件事情！」 

政宗居高临下，俯视着那比自己高大的存在。 

「所以呢？现在，你想从我这里得到什么？毛利、大谷已死，石田下落不明，你也受到惩处和发落，天下大势也已抵定，如今，你还想来从我这里求得什么吗？如果是要求我什么，我告诉你，你找错对象了！」 

白发的西海之鬼，庞大的身躯低垂着头，一言不发的听着政宗的数落。没多久，他猛地翻身站了起来，大吼着扑向政宗伦起了拳头！政宗一个闪身躲过：「ＨＡ！怎么！？说不过我就想要揍人吗？」元亲像发了疯般地一个转身又揍了过来，粗大的力道使装着热茶的杯子碎裂一地，两人扭打在一起，瞬间鲜血和淤青划过彼此的脸。

「俺不知道！俺不知道该怎么办啊！」一拳。 

「俺没有要求谁的原谅！」又一拳。

「俺也没办法找任何人报仇！」跌倒。

「因为没有人会原谅俺的！俺自己…都无法原谅自己啊！」再跌到。

「俺要怎么…怎么跟家康道歉啊！要又怎么…把东西还给他啊！？」扑簌扑簌…榻榻米上，滴落了眨巴眨巴的深色水滴。

真难看啊…一个大男人，却… 

「哼！」 

擦掉了嘴角的血丝，政宗半坐在榻榻米上，看着眼前低垂着头痛哭失声的男人。 

「ｙｏｕ这不是说出真心话了嘛…」 

在廊外守候的侍从，犹豫着究竟该不该进去帮一下政宗，一旁的小十郎轻轻地拍了下他的肩膀，摇了摇头。

廊外的雨，依旧下着。

但这回听着，却彷佛是安抚人入睡的曲调。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

漆黑…漆黑一片。

啊啊…又是梦吗？ 

这一次，会是什么回忆的梦呢？ 

其实，只要能梦到家康，不管什么梦都好。 

如果是初见面那一次的梦，俺会觉得非常怀念，不论是大声地嘲笑着尚不熟悉的对方的梦想，还是被死缠烂打抓住脚踝的自己，都让他怀念的不禁想要落泪。

如果是分别时许诺要归还笛子的那个海边的梦，俺会用更强劲的力道给予你分别时的拥抱，会更努力的呼吸着那一天充满咸味的海风，会更仔细的记住家康的笑脸。

如果…是那怎么也无法反悔的，怎么样也无法阻止的那一天的梦…俺会…俺会…张大自己的眼睛，张大自己的耳朵，看清楚家康最后的面容，听清楚家康最后的遗言－

不论是带着悲愤的指责，还是苦涩的嘲笑，或是诅咒的怨恨…不管是什么，俺都会好好记住的－

拜托－ 

请让俺－

至少保有属于你的回忆吧－

喔喔，眼前亮起来了，那是－

『 好好活下去吧，元亲… 』

三河的近郊处，有着大好天光的景色。这里，坐落着三河人民们离去以后的居所。对还活在现世的人们来说，或许离去的灵魂不一定会永远长居于此，但至少，想念故人时，都能有个可以依托的好所在。 

尽管，这里下着淅沥淅沥的小雨。但那处最庄严的墓地前，却彷佛散发着温柔的光辉，刻着德川三河守家康的墓碑旁，被爱戴他的人民们亲手种下了郁郁苍苍的大树，替它遮挡着瞒天的雨丝。 

延着叶片滴落到墓碑上雨水滑落过家康的名讳，仿若…天…也正在安抚着那已逝去的英灵。 

远处，前来扫墓的两人…或者该说是三人。只是只有两人静静的站立在幕前。伊达政宗和长曾我部元亲，两个人都没有打伞，只是静静的伫立着。片仓小十郎携着行头立在稍远的后方。他明白需要给那两人一些哀悼的时间。 

坟墓前，被放置了好多好多的祭品。有鲜花、素果、香烛、石像。如今，还多了一样东西。 

家康的，笛子。 

原本，掉在元亲那的笛子。

「家康的后事…是你安排的吧。」望着自己摆上去的笛子，沉静了好一段时间后，白发的西海之鬼开口了。 

「－啊，小事。正好也安排本多在他旁边。」独眼龙抬眼望了望一旁本多忠胜的墓碑，天下大名中，能够主从一起安葬的例子实在不多，但他依旧这么做了。 

在看到本多在靠着不知打哪儿来的蛮劲平定了最后一处的势力后，摇摇晃晃地走到了家康的棺木前，然后，毫无迹象地，停止了所有的动力，就这样，在家康的棺木前死去…之后，他就决定将两人安葬在同一处了。

「你知道吗？本多他，没有来，向俺复仇…」良久，元亲再次说出了这句话。

「是吗…」

「…俺一直，不知道为什么…」

「……」政宗没有回答。

「当俺知道，家康的部下们由你统领起来，向着西军打压时，俺，什么都没有做…俺或许也在等…等着那战国最强过来向俺…索命…」元亲的眼睛看向了一旁本多平八郎忠胜的墓碑，他即使是死了，依然能够感觉到他那在战场上给人压迫般的气场，身为害死对方主人的凶手，连对方墓碑上的名字都不敢看清。

「可是，本多没有来…凭他的本领，不可能找不到俺的…」

「……」政宗依然没有作声，元亲也没有算等他回应。

「俺之所以来找你，除了，希望你能告诉俺家康的墓地外，也想要，从你这里知道本多为什么没有来找俺的原因…俺想过各种可能性，你或许会把俺赶走，也或许会跟本不理睬俺，但是，俺已经没有办法了，俺必须，把这东西，还给他…」元亲静静的盯着墓碑前那小小的笛子。笛子尾端系着的红绳简直就像血一般的腥红，不断的提醒着他那天的惨剧。

「……」

「俺一直，忘记了，家康他临死前说的话…不过，昨天晚上，俺终于想起来了，那是梦…俺杀死他的梦…从那天以来，俺每天，每天，都会作梦…也常常梦到那天的事…家康的嘴，一张一阖的说了什么…可是，全都听不清…昨天的梦里，俺终于听清楚了，他…说…」

「『好好活下去吧，元亲。』」 

！抬起头，元亲再次震惊的看向原本一言不发的政宗。他们再次同时说出了一样的话。

「你…」

「你要问『为什么我会知道，对吧？』」政宗叹了口气说道。

「是、是啊！为什么你会知道－你不是说，什么都不知道－」元亲无措的模样，简直…像是个做错事怕被父母骂的孩子，却又期待父母给予什么安慰。

「－猜的。」政宗搔搔头道。

「啊？伊达！我很认真的在问…」显然这答案无法让元亲满意。

「因为，『好好活下去』这句话，是本多对我说的。」政宗看着两座摆在一起的德川主从墓碑，心里想着，这对主从还真是打从骨子里的相像。

「什么？本多他－」元亲懵了。

「－本多他，自从我听到家康的死讯传出后，就疯狂的寻找着家康。最后，他不知从哪找到了家康的尸体，抱着那家伙，整整一个晚上都毫无动静，我还以为他死了…」

元亲听到这段，整个身子又开始颤抖。

「然后，我对他狠狠的骂了一顿，告诉他既然主子不在了，就应该由你来统领三河兵，第二天，他就把家康的尸体交给了我，请我安排家康的后事。然后，你也知道了，他疯狂的带领着三河兵平定了西军的势力。最后，在他来到家康的棺木旁死去之前，对我这么说。」

用着，破碎的、颤抖的机械音…

那是伊达政宗第一次，也是最后一次听到的，战国最强的声音…

元亲愣愣的看着政宗。

「－长曾我部。」原本站在元亲背后的政宗，缓慢的迈步走向了墓前与元亲并肩。「我啊，没有资格，也没有立场对于你杀死家康这件事情做何评论，不管怎么说，能够对你做出裁决的，不是我，不是你，也不是任何人，而是家康。本多不向你复仇，或许正是因为如此，而我相信你其实也明白。」元亲低垂着头。

「家康已经不在了。」

政宗说着这话的时候，任由发丝随着雨水垂下，令元亲看不清他的脸庞。

「所以，再也没有人可以裁决你。而你，要自杀、还是要懊悔一辈子，都不会有人管的了你，就算你要原谅自己，也可以。」

「俺怎么可能…！」元亲急切的抬起头。

「ＳＨＯＷ ＵＰ！听我说完！」政宗一拳打向元亲的头，命他闭嘴。

「……」

「我啊，并不信鬼神。就算真的有好了，那也不是我们可以看的到，可以操控的了的事物。如果真有家康的灵魂，你希望他被你束缚住吗？还是希望他原谅你呢？或是希望他来到你的梦中，告诉你他的想法？」

「无论是什么，那都不是你应该一绝不振的理由。你已经杀死了他，事实已定，就算你是因为被陷害，中了奸计，下手的依然是你。你不向毛利或大谷复仇，就代表你明白这一点。」

「……」

「家康和本多为什么要告诉我们『好好活下去』？」

「我认为，那是他们认为死者归死者，生者归生者，死者已逝，生者却还有更多可以做的事。」

说到此，政宗转头，看向元亲。

「现在，你的目的已经达到了，找到了家康的墓碑，东西也还给他了，你也知道本多死前的话了。如今，你这个生者，还想要怎么做呢？」

「……俺不知道。」元亲眼神暗了暗。

「家康要俺，好好活下去…俺…不知道，什么叫做好好活下去…俺一生，大概都会想着他…」抬起双手，元亲望着自己的手，被雨水打湿的手。

「那就这么做。」政宗一手指向了元亲。

「啊？」

「你就一生，都想着他到最后一刻，这就够了。」

「……这样，怎么能…」

「我说过了吧，能裁决你的只有家康，既然你愿意一生都想着他，就这么办吧。」政宗转身，跨步朝向在后方等待的小十郎，元亲依然愣愣的站在家康的墓前看着他。

「然后，每当想起他的时候，就来到他的墓前祭祀，你要对他说一百遍，一万遍的抱歉还是喜欢，都随便你！」

「啥…」听到了某个不太对头的字句，元亲整个红通了脸，「伊达你这小子，是从哪…」

「白痴都看得出来好吗拜托！」

小十郎看到原本阴郁的扫墓的两人变成互相叫骂的状态，微微的仰起了嘴角，这时，感觉到雨水已不在洒落在头顶，一抬头。

「政宗大人。」「啊！？」

「请看看天空。」

是彩虹。

跨过巨大的富士山头顶的七色彩虹，伴随着阳光和刚刚停歇的叶片上的雨滴洒落了一大片的金光色彩，美丽异常。

「哼，终于放晴了啊…喂，长曾我部，看来那个想成为太阳的家伙听到你的话啦，要不要再说一遍给他听？」

「啥啊！？」后头还站在家康墓前的元亲整个还搞不太清楚状况。

「害羞啊？那我代替你说吧！不用太感谢我！」深吸一口气，政宗对着彩虹大声的喊着「德川家康－听我说－长曾我部那家伙啊－说喜欢你－」

「你给俺闭嘴啊啊啊啊！！！！」话都还没完全讲完，就被后方的西海之鬼狠狠的脱了脚上的鞋子打上了后脑勺，两人瞬间变成互扔鞋子的小鬼头，叫骂声不绝于耳。

身为龙之右目的小十郎则完全没有上前劝阻的打算，只是抬头看着好不容易终于放晴的天空，微笑着。

真好啊，不管今后，还会有什么样恶劣的天气，太阳总归还是会再出现的吧？

对吧，东照。

ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 注１：因为本人并未玩过战国basara3的游戏，并不清楚在元亲红线结局里家康被杀时的遗言为何，因此参考同人作者nye大大的亲家同人本《The night illuminate the night》里家康最后的遗言－『好好活下去』。为避免有同好存疑，在此附注。  
> 注2：嗯咳咳咳，哈啰大家好，这里是说好要替之前家康旧历生日写的亲家同人文《笛》做的补完…什么？你说这不叫补完？应该要来个转生梗才叫补完？家康应该要复活才叫补完？这篇跟本不叫亲家应该叫东西トリオ？啊哈哈哈－（被打飞）  
>  不是啦那个…其实呢，我在写完《笛》的时候的确想过要来个战国ＢＡＳＡＲＡ最常见的现世转生梗做为后续的补完。这是最常见的同人模式，因为，要在其中一方已死的设定下有美好结局真的不太可能，所以大家都把这段情缘延续到四百年后的现世，尤其转生成为学生的状况最常见！我得承认，我也看了不少这样的同人文和同人漫，其中也不乏量多又剧情很棒的佳作！  
>  可是，有时候，我又静下心来想一想，这真的是最好的安排吗？  
>  不太记得看到了哪一个现世转生的同人漫里描写到，这爱恨与记忆延续到了四百年后依然持续是一件很残忍的事情。拿红线结局的元亲来说，尽管他有错，但是，居然要他记着这个事件连记四百年，转生到了现世，依旧要被这样的悔恨给压迫着，何其残忍。甚至还有些设定里，有些角色跟本不记得这些事了。只有下手的元亲永远记得这些事，当真是残忍到了不忍粹赌的地步。  
>  而有些设定里，则是压跟没有任何人记得过去的事情，所有的事情一笔勾销，大家在新的时空里展开新的关系。这时后，反而更加残忍了！因为，这就好像这一切从来都没有发生过一样！大家继续拥有幸福的生活－这，真的是幸福吗？
> 
> 有人看到这里大概就会说，你很麻烦耶，有记忆和没记忆你都嫌，那你干脆不要转生好了！是，这就是我之所以会写这篇文的目的。  
>  我并非要否定转生，应该说我也承认转生有其必要性，正因为在原本的世界里已经无法挽回，才要另辟新世界给他们一个幸福的依托。但，我认为这相当的不实际。虽然说，针对一个打从一开始就是完全架空历史的二次元作品谈论实际性是一件很奇怪的事，但我还是要这么做。  
>  记得之前看过渡濑悠宇老师的『梦幻游戏』里，老师曾经针对亢宿与角宿这对一个死一个活的苦命双胞胎的结局做过一个评论…「亢的幸福就是角的祭祀」这句话，我一直记得很清楚。  
>  什么是生？什么是死？这是一个相当复杂的问题。说难听一点，我个人认为转生是一种逃避去描述生者如何面对死者已逝的世界的方式。为什么要逃避？难道你们都不认为生者应该如何去面对自己造成的死者已逝的生活是一件很不容易的事吗？我们的现世不就是如此？尤其对红线结局（杀死家康）的元亲，以及蓝线结局（杀死三成）的家康而言更是如此，死者已矣，生者应当如何自处，是一个人一定要面对的沉重问题，任何人都不应该逃避。  
>  而我在这篇文里面对于元亲的安排，也绝对不是我认为生者最好的安排，这只是我个人的想法，之后的结局也是开放式的结局，元亲要一辈子继续悔恨下去，还是一辈子想着家康而活下去，或是应该怎么样，我认为都应该交由他来决定。他不应该逃避，政宗也不会逃避，而已逝的家康，即使大家都难过，但还是就放他自由吧！至于会否转生，这个我就不多谈了，之后我在写其他文时是否也会涉及到转生梗这我也不知道，但我想遵奉渡赖老师所说的那句话…生者永远想着死者并好好的活着，就是对死者最好的祭祀了，不是吗？  
>  以上，仅对于我所喜爱的战国ＢＡＳＡＲＡ的家康其中一种的结局作出的评论和安排，感谢您的阅读！题外话！政宗真的是我目前觉得最好写的一个角色了！真的！比三成还好写！太可怕了妈妈！


End file.
